Between Love and Family
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: Mitsukai has just moved from England, and she's happy to be at school with her childhood friend. But when she falls for a particular twin it causes a quarrel between the two brothers. Hikaru is upset that Kaoru is taking his own responsibility and Kaoru must choose between love and family. I don't own OHSHC or it's characters, Bisco Hatori does. R&R!


Mitsukai walked along the pink-tiled hallways timidly, trying to avoid her peers' gazes. She knew it was a lost cause though. After all, her baby yellow dress was altered to the breaking point. It had long sleeves without the white cuffs and went to her mid thigh. The collar scooped deeply, but not so low it exposed any cleavage. The whole dress clung to her figure snugly. She had white tights on and bright yellow flats. Her long brown hair was pulled into a braid, hanging over her shoulder to the side. Mascara and a minimal amount of eyeliner accented her eyes. As much as she liked blending into the crowd, she couldn't bring herself to wear the original dress. It looked like a cupcake.

She stopped in front of the third music room and turned the handle to the door. She didn't need to push or pull, as soon as the door was unlatched it swung by itself. She was momentarily blinded by harsh bright light, and red rose petals swirled around her.

Mitsukai regained her sight and looked around the room. There weren't any customers, it must have been a slow day. There was a young man with combed black hair and glasses typing on a computer at a table, a couple of ginger-haired twins chasing a short brunette around the room, a small blond boy eating cake with a pink stuffed rabbit in his arms at the same table as the one with the computer, another taller blond in a corner (She didn't dare question what that was about), and a tall senior with spiky black hair on a couch. A girl with curly black hair lay on the couch, her head resting in the senior's lap while she read "To Kill A Mockingbird" and the senior played with her hair, looking at her intently.

The black-haired girl flicked her gaze over to Mitsukai as she heard her approach into the room and gasped, eyes growing wide. She quickly shut her book with a loud 'thump' and sprung up from the couch, the senior looking at her in confusion as she walked swiftly toward Mitsukai.

The two girls stood face to face, Mitsukai smiling while she waited for realization to hit the latter. "Mitsukai?" The black-haired girl whispered.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan." Mitsukai greeted softly.

The next thing she knew, Mitsukai was enveloped in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked when she pulled away.

"Going to school. Dad got a job offer, landed a sweet gig in Japan. So, surprise!" Her voice only got a little louder with excitement,

Hotaru let out an excited, high-pitched scream, hugging her best friend again. She grabbed Mitsukai's wrist, pulling her into the room. "Mitsukai-chan, I thought you hated standing out in crowds. What's all this?" Hotaru motioned to her friend's outfit.

"I hate standing out in crowds, but did you really expect me to wear one of _those?_ I'd have worn the boys uniform, but I didn't want to end up in a fountain. I'd have a mental breakdown. This was the next best thing." Mitsukai replied quietly.

"Well, you look great." Hotaru said, smiling at the fountain incident Mitsukai was referring to. During her first week, she had been thrown in a fountain by a couple of girls for wearing the boys' uniform. "But why did you start school on a Tuesday?"

"Mom needed help starting the unpacking yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Now, you've heard a lot about these boys, but do you know which one is which?" Hotaru asked.

Mitsukai looked over to the blond in the corner, who had perked up, showing interest in Mitsukai. Softly, she began stating which was which. "The one in the corner is the king, Suoh Tamaki. A.k.a 'the princely type' or Daddy. The one with the glasses on the laptop is the vise president Ohtori Kyoya. A.k.a 'the cool type' or Mommy. Also the shadow king when the situation calls for it. The twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. A.k.a 'the mischievous type' or the brothers. The brunette is Fujioka Haruhi. A.k.a 'the natural type' or the daughter. Wait, is he really a girl?"

"She is definitely a friend of Hotaru's if she could figure it out that quickly." The high-pitched voice of one of the twins said.

"I didn't tell her anything, I told you when we met my lips are sealed." Hotaru made an "X" motion over her heart with her finger tips.

Mitsukai's voice seemed to get quieter, if possible. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni is the one eating cake. A.k.a 'the boy-lolita type' or one of the neighbors." by now the senior had gotten off the couch and stood behind Hotaru, one of his hands resting on her shoulder. "The tall one behind you is your boyfriend Morinozuka Takashi. A.k.a 'the strong and silent type' or the other neighbor."

There was a pause. "Is she stalking us?" Another twin asked, his voice was a lower pitch.

"No," Hotaru assured, "She just has an impeccable memory. Tell her anything, she'll remember the most important details, but not anything she doesn't need to remember. Like what class you're in, I told her but she knew she didn't need it to pick out who was who. Mitsukai-chan, what class is Tamaki in?"

"Um... 2D?" She guessed, having no clue beyond second year. Her voice was barely above a whisper, she hated pressure even with simple things like this.

"See?"

* * *

Soon everyone -including Mitsukai- was seated in a central couch area. Hotaru was explaining that Mitsukai was one of her best friends and they'd known each other since they were eight. Mitsukai sat quietly the whole time, letting Hotaru do the talking just like it had always been. She never noticed how hard it was not to look at someone who's staring at you. Kaoru had been seated on the left of Hikaru. Hotaru had to help her out with that one though. She kept glancing at Kaoru, who gazed at her with soft, gentle eyes. She wasn't used to getting so much attention. Mitsukai looked at the clock, which read 4:48.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. My father's expecting me by 5:30." Mitsukai piped up quietly.

"That's fine Mitsukai-chan. See you later!" Hotaru said.

Mitsukai stood to grab her bag, but her foot caught on something and she stumbled forward, a small squeak escaping the back of her throat. A secure arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up to help her catch her balance. She craned her neck to see who had caught her. It was one of the twins.

"I'm sorry!" Mitsukai exclaimed quietly.

The twin just smiled, then looked at his brother. "Hikaru," He said, the smile gone. He had the higher-pitched voice. Kaoru=Higher-pitched voice, Mitsukai's mind registered.

"What?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Why did you trip her?" Kaoru released his hold from Mitsukai's waist.

"If she's one of Hotaru's friends she'll be here a lot, she should know how things work around here."

"That was unnecessary, and quite frankly childish." Kaoru said sternly.

"You're gonna take her side?" Hikaru asked.

"I wasn't argu-" Mitsukai was cut off.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just letting you know. Isn't keeping our guests happy our number one priority at the host club?"

"You love doing stuff like this to oth-"

"Hey!" Hotaru called, getting the twins' attention. "Kaoru, thanks for helping her. Hikaru, you shouldn't have tripped her. No one is taking sides, Mitsukai wasn't arguing with anyone in the first place. Mitsukai-chan, are you okay?"

"F-fine." Mitsukai replied, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"We should go too, Kaoru. Our car is here." Hikaru stated.

Kaoru nodded slowly and stood up.

"So, what do you think of Mitsukai?" Hikaru asked suddenly during the car ride home.

"She's really pretty, but so quiet. It kinda makes you wonder what she's thinking." Kaoru replied.

"You seemed pretty interested in her. Every time I looked at you, you were looking at her."

Kaoru ducked his head, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Was I?"

Hikaru nodded. "You're right, she's pretty. You wouldn't mind if I asked her out, right?"

"Actually, I would mind. A lot. I was hoping to do that." Kaoru said slowly.

"I knew it!"

Kaoru's head jerked up in surprise. "What do you-"

"You _like_ Mitsukai!" Hikaru accused.

"Well, I-"

"How has she drawn you in in such a short time? It took months of knowing Haruhi for you to even consider her."

"It's different."

"How?"

"It just _is, _Okay? I don't know how to explain it, it just feels... _right_ when I look at her. When I caught her after you tripped her, it felt _natural._"

"Falling head over heals for a girl you just met isn't natural, Kaoru. I'm just worried, don't you think you're heading into this too fast?"

"Heading into what too fast? I like a pretty girl who seems nice. That's all it is." Kaoru said.

"I'm afraid she'll hurt you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Did you even know she's in our class? She was sitting in the back."

"She's our age? I thought she was a third year like Hotaru or Mori."

"Nope, she's a first year." Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"Hey," Hikaru lightly punched Kaoru's shoulder. "No matter what girl comes along, we'll always be twins." He smiled.

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks, man."

_Actually, _Hikaru thought, _I don't want her coming near you. Anyone who lures you in like this is bad news to me. She'll only drive you away from me, and I need my brother. But I can take care of that._

* * *

"Hey, I need to go talk to Tamaki about our next cosplay." Kaoru said the next morning. "I'll meet you in class, alright?"

"Sure." Hikaru replied. _Perfect. _He made his way to class, then stopped beside Mitsukai's desk in the back of the class.

She looked up at him. "Hey." She greeted. "I'm sorry, which one are you?"

"Kaoru." Hikaru replied. Mitsukai's eyes flashed. "Anyway," He continued, "How'd you like to go out, maybe this Friday?"

"You're Hikaru." She said. "What's this about? Are you two in this together?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru's voice cracked. "I told you, I'm Kaoru."

Mitsukai shook her head. "No, you're Hikaru."

Hikaru gulped. _How did she do that? _

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

Hikaru jumped and whirled around to face his brother. "Kaoru! You scared me!" he exclaimed. Kaoru looked hurt. He turned and walked to his desk, sitting and refusing to look at Hikaru.

Hikaru took a step toward his brother, then a figure flitted in front of him. _Mitsukai?_

Mitsukai timidly tapped on Kaoru's shoulder. He turned and looked at her in surprise. "Hey." He said.

"Hikaru just asked me out pretending to be you. Were you in on this?"

"What?" Kaoru asked. He hadn't been able to hear her over the noise in the classroom. Mitsukai repeated herself, a little louder. "Oh, I had no idea. I thought he was asking you out as himself."

"Why was he claiming to be you?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him." Kaoru said.

Mitsukai nodded and fled back to her seat, leaving Kaoru glaring daggers at Hikaru.

* * *

After school, Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's sleeve and dragged him out of the classroom to the clubroom.

"Hey, hey, there's no hurry! Slow down!" Hikaru said. They were the first to arrive in the music room. Kaoru wheeled around to face Hikaru, his eyes blazing. Hikaru had never seen Kaoru this angry, and it scared him.

"Why?" Kaoru demanded.

"Huh?"

"You were pretending to be me this morning with Mitsukai. Why did you ask her out, pretending to be me?"

"How did you know-"

"She told me! At first I thought you were asking her out, but why would you pretend to be me? What are you planning?"

"I thought that..."

"You thought what? Tell me, Hikaru!" Kaoru pressed.

"I thought she'd leave you alone if..."

"If?"

"I thought if I told her to meet you somewhere and you never showed up..."

"You were trying to ruin my chances with her? _How could you do this to me?"_ Kaoru shouted. "Why do you have something against her? Do you see her as a threat? What is it, Hikaru?"

"Yes, I see her as a threat! Are you happy now?" Hikaru replied.

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"She'll take you away from me!"

"I don't _belong_ to you, Hikaru! I'm not an object, not something to be taken away! I'm a human being, and I can make my own decisions!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I already told you, that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need you to help me! Stop being so selfish, Hikaru! I don't need help!" Kaoru said, pushing past his brother and exiting the room.

Hikaru stood and stared blankly at one of the couches. _He doesn't need me? Kaoru, you're so stupid! I'm trying to be a good brother! Why wont you let me? _Slowly, Hikaru accepted the fact that this was his fault. _What have I done?_

* * *

Kaoru paced through the halls, searching for Mitsukai. He spotted her talking to Hotaru in front of one of the libraries. Today her dress went to her knees and has short sleeves. The back was cut low enough to look good but high enough to be considered modest. There was a slit cut on the side on the skirt that stopped just above her mid-thigh. Her hair was put up into a messy but elegant bun and her eyes were lined with a little brown eyeliner and her long lashes were coated in mascara. _She's so pretty._

"Hey," Kaoru said, coming up next to Mitsukai.

"Hi Kaoru." Mitsukai greeted, looking at him with a smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said. Hotaru threw Mitsukai a wink and started toward the music room to see Mori. Mitsukai rolled her eyes.

"I asked Hikaru why he did what he did."

Mitsukai leaned forward, interested. "And?"

"Well, he was planning on asking you out under the impression it was me, then having you go somewhere to meet him. He thought you'd stay away from me if I never showed up, since I wouldn't know I was supposed to meet you."

_Why would he do that? Not only is he trying to sabotage his own brother, but it's over me? _"I'm sorry..." she said.

Kaoru looked surprised. "Why?"

"All this fuss is over me, I don't know what I did to make him think of me as a threat, but I'm sorry." Mitsukai averted her gaze to the ground.

"Mitsukai," Kaoru rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't apologize. None of this is your fault. It's Hikaru's and mine. He feels threatened because..."

Mitsukai looked up. "Because?"

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Because... I like you."

"Kaoru, I've only known you since yesterday."

"I know, but can you give me a chance?" Kaoru begged.

Mitsukai took a moment to think, then sighed. "Of course I can." She smiled. "But I don't think I should go to the club today, with Hikaru..."

"I know, I know. Are you free on Saturday?"

Mitsukai nodded. "Lunch?"

"Sure." Kaoru smiled. "I need to go, Tamaki's gonna have a fit if I'm later than I already am."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Mitsukai said then turned to the parking lot and drove home feeling lighter than air.

* * *

At home, Mitsukai was doing homework when she got a text from Hotaru.

_Hey, what did Kaoru want to talk to you about?_

_Oh, Hikaru was being an anti-social jerk. He was claiming to be Kaoru and asked me out. He had this whole scheme to keep me away from Kaoru planned out._

_Hikaru's really not that bad, he's just afraid of losing his brother. Kaoru really likes you, I can tell in the way he looks at you._

_We're going out to lunch on Saturday._

_Really? That's great!_

_Yeah._

Hotaru never replied, she was probably playing the piano. Mitsukai finished up her homework, then tried to read but ended up daydreaming about Kaoru.

She thought about the way his ginger hair complimented his bronze eyes, and how good he looked in the school uniform's fitted blazer. She snapped out of it and blushed, wondering why she was thinking about this.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't concentrate on his homework. He was haunted by a pair of stormy grey eyes and long dark-chocolate colored hair. The way she showed off her altered uniforms gorgeously stuck in his memories. _Snap out of it, Kaoru. Tomorrow's not far away._

* * *

Mitsukai woke up the next morning and looked out the window. Dark grey clouds covered every inch of the sky. _Ugh. Storms. _She got dressed in a knee-length yellow dress with a high collar and long sleeves. She pared it with thick black stockings and black galoshes with white spots. Right before she left she threw on a black beanie.

"Honey," Mitsukai's mom called from the kitchen, "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"Nope. You know that storms put me in a mood and make me lose my appetite."

"Okay, have fun at school."

Mitsukai headed over to her blue mini cooper and started the ignition, listening to _This love _by Maroon5, her favorite band while she drove to school.

* * *

On Thursday morning Kaoru spotted Hikaru coming toward him. Kaoru turned on his heel and walked the other way. He was still mad at his brother for trying to sabotage him. During the car ride to school, Hikaru tried to talk to him.

"Kaoru-" Hikaru was cut off by Kaoru's icy glare. He could feel himself getting angry at his brother and tried to suppress it. "Kaoru, just hear me out, please?"

"Fine." Kaoru said, looking at Hikaru expectantly.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. It's my fault, and I'm willing to take the blame." Hikaru said.

"You said you were fine with me asking her out."

"I didn't think you'd listen either way."

"You're right, I wouldn't have. Hikaru, please, I want a chance at happiness. I need to look beyond my family and think about my future." Kaoru said. Hikaru was surprised, he had never seen Kaoru this serious. "Mitsukai's given me a chance, and I'm going to take it."

* * *

Mitsukai was at her desk in the back, reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" when she saw someone stop at her desk in her peripheral vision. She looked up and saw one of the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru, she assumed.

"Hey," He said. "I think you'll be okay to come to the host club today, if you want." _Kaoru. _She confirmed. "Hikaru's calmed down, so..."

"Sure," Mitsukai said. "It'll be nice to talk to Hotaru outside school hours, and I can get to know you better too."

Kaoru smiled. "Well, see you then."

Mitsukai went back to her book even as class started and was drawn in by Shakespeare's world of fairies and magic.

"Mitsukai?"

Mitsukai looked up from her book at the Sensei. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked in her soft voice. Some of the class snickered and she sunk down into her chair.

"I asked which author came up with the famous term 'cliffhanger'" The Sensei repeated.

"Oh, the author didn't do that on purpose. He ended the chapter with a character hanging off a cliff by his fingertips, leaving the reader in suspense. The term 'cliffhanger' was used afterward. The author was Charles Dickens."

"Very good, Mitsukai."

Mitsukai looked down to avoid her classmates' dumbfounded gazes.

* * *

Later that day, Mitsukai walked into the host club. Hotaru was seated at a piano playing Cannon in G, hosts were spread out across the room.

"Hello, Mitsukai. Would you like to request a host?" Kyoya greeted.

"No, thank you. I just came to see what goes on around here and talk with Hotaru."

"Very well."

Mitsukai made her way over to the piano. Hotaru looked up at her, her fingers still dancing across the ivory keys. She smiled. "Well, my day just got a million times better." she said.

"So did mine. The storms are putting me on edge."

Hotaru looked at her in understanding. "It's a good thing the storms haven't actually broken out, right?"

"If they had I'd have gone home." Mitsukai's gaze drifted over to the twins. She observed carefully as they moved around the room and spoke, even when they played the "Which One Is Hikaru Game" Kaoru was always on the left. Kaoru=Left, she registered. Come to think of it, he had been sitting on the left of Hikaru the first day she came to the host club.

"You're staring at the twins." Hotaru stated. Mitsukai jumped.

"I'm keeping track of which one is which. Before long, I should be able to tell them apart with just a glance." Kaoru=Right hair part, she observed.

"You, my dear, are truly extraordinary." Hotaru said.

As the guests filed out of the room, Mori walked over to the piano and took Hotaru's hand, pulling her up from the seat and wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed Hotaru's cheek quickly, and she smiled. Then Mitsukai noticed something.

"Hotaru-chan, you're _blushing._" She said. Hotaru never blushed.

"What? I am not!" Hotaru said, her voice pitch rising.

"Yes you are!" Mitsukai said, giggling at her friend's embarrassment. Mori smiled and buried his nose into Hotaru's hair.

"Hey." A voice said from behind Mitsukai. _Kaoru._

"Hi Kaoru, what's up?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What time works for Saturday?"

"Any time is fine with me."

"Okay, well, is around noon okay?"

"Yeah."

Mitsukai and Kaoru continued to talk until Kyoya threatened to charge her additional fees and she left, muttering something about Kyoya being a selfish heartless human being.

* * *

On Saturday, Mitsukai woke up feeling giddy and excited. _Calm down. Calm down. _She looked at the clock. It was ten. She dragged herself out of bed and started on her usual Saturday morning routine. She cleaned her room, keeping everything organized. Then she walked the dog and returned to the house at 11:15. She took a shower and dried her hair and it fell over her shoulders, naturally straight as always. She coated her eyelashes in mascara and dressed in a purple camisole and skinny jeans which she paired with a pair of black toms. There was a knick at her door.

"Miss, there's a Kaoru Hitachiin waiting for you." The maid said.

"Thank you, Kanako. I'll be right down."

Mitsukai raced down the stairs and into the foyer. Kaoru was waiting beside the door. He was wearing a grey shirt with a brown jacket and fitted denim jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Kaoru smiled "You look great." he said and led her to the door and out to his car. Mitsukai got into the passenger seat while Kaoru started the ignition. She gasped as she heard "Won't go home without you" playing over the stereo.

"You listen to maroon5?" She asked.

"Yeah, guilty pleasure of mine." Kaoru replied.

"They're my favorite band." She said.

Mitsukai and Kaoru talked though lunch and on the way home. Even after they came back, they sat in the car and continued to chat until the sun started setting.

"It's getting late, and my parents will be home soon." Mitsukai said. "I had a great time."

"Me, too. See you on Monday." Kaoru replied.

"See you."

_Maybe Kaoru really is worth giving a shot. _Mitsukai thought later that night.

* * *

"How was your date?" Hikaru asked when Kaoru got home.

"It was fun." Kaou replied simply.

"It's almost time for dinner, that's a little late to be getting home from a lunch date, don't you think?"

"Hikaru, what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about my little brother. Don't move into this too fast, if you do you may find she dumps you after you go all the way." Hikaru said cockily. It was obvious he was trying to pick a fight.

"You pervert! Mitsukai isn't like that, you know it!" Kaoru immediately defended Mitsukai.

"How do you know? We don't know who she is, Kaoru. We haven't known her long enough. She looks innocent and sweet, but I bet she's a filthy skank."

"I trust her." Kaoru stated. "She's not like that, how could you call her that?"

"I can call her whatever I want! Slut, skank, hoe, hook-" Hikaru was cut off as Kaoru shoved him.

"Stop it!" He yelled.

"You're so naïve, Kaoru! You've never had your heart broken before and you're going to trust her so easily?" Hikaru shouted.

"You've never had your heart broken either, so stop talking to me like you know how it feels! I have told you time and time again, it's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"You can't even stop to consider my feelings on this?"

"This isn't about you, it's about me!" Kaoru retorted sharply.

"Don't I matter?" Hikaru asked in a small voice.

"Of course you matter, you're my brother. But I can't spend my life trailing behind you like a puppy! The world isn't just us and them anymore, you can't be the only person in my life! It's not like I'm abandoning you!"

Hikaru opened his mouth, but he couldn't find any words.

"I see, you're jealous! You're jealous you don't have all my attention!"

"That's not true!" Hikaru countered.

"Yes it is! You're so used to having attention all the time, and now you don't know what to do since I'm not by your side every single moment!" Kaoru shouted. Suddenly he felt impact on his face, and he was knocked to the floor. He reached up to touch where Hikaru hit him. Tears of pain welled up in his eyes. "How could you?" He whispered.

Hikaru looked horrified. "Kaoru, I..."

"Don't." Kaoru said, then scrambled up from the floor and retreated to his room.

_Oh my god, _Hikaru thought, his mouth open like a fish as he stared at his brother's door. _What did I just do? I may have completely ruined my relationship with Kaoru. This wouldn't have happened if Mitsukai hadn't waltzed into our life._

Mitsukai's head lifted when she saw a flash of ginger hair. "Kaoru!" She breathed. "What happened to you?" She stood in front of Kaoru and reached up, brushing her fingers on his partially black eye.

"Ran into a door." Kaoru shrugged, wincing at Mitsukai's touch.

"Sorry," She said, bringing her hand down. "It doesn't look too bad, maybe a few days and it'll clear up."

Kaoru nodded and looked away. _He didn't run into a door. Why won't he tell me?_ Mitsukai thought.

* * *

Later that day Mitsukai visited the host club and requested Kaoru. "I'm sorry," Kyoya said, "But Kaoru is not available today. He hasn't shown up."

"Oh, okay." Mitsukai replied.

"Hikaru is here, though."

Mitsukai looked in Hikaru's direction. "No, thanks." She said, then turned to go looking for Kaoru. She found him in science lab 5, the one that was rarely used by Ouran. He was staring at the wall blankly. Quietly, she took a seat next to him. "What really happened?" She asked.

"Huh?" he asked. "I didn't hear you. Your voice is so soft and I didn't know you came in."

"How did you really get that bruise?"

Kaoru's eyes averted to the wall again. "He hit me."

"Hikaru?" Mitsukai asked. Kaoru nodded. "It was because of me, wasn't it?"

"Mitsukai." Kaoru said. She looked up, and Kaoru was staring at her intensely. "None of this is your fault. I was defending you, and he got mad."

"Defending me?"

Kaoru took her hand, and she didn't attempt to take it out of his grasp as they stared at each other. "If you heard what he was calling you, you'd understand."

"Tell me." Mitsukai said. "I can handle it."

"He's convinced you'd dump me after you've 'had your fill'. He started calling you a prostitute, if you want to put it simply."

"So you defended me and let him hit you for me?" Mitsukai asked. He nodded.

Mitsukai squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

* * *

The next day, Mitsukai visited the host club and thankfully, Kaoru was there. There were only a few girls, and they had either requested Tamaki or Hunny. She took a seat by Kaoru. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, still not talking to _him," _Kaoru nodded in Hikaru's direction. She nodded in understanding. "Hey, congrats on getting the highest score on our history test."

Mitsukai blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, thank you,"

"You look nice today."

Mitsukai was wearing another long-sleeved dress, courtesy of the weather. It was stormy again. Her dress went to her mid-thigh and had a cutout in the back. "Thank you." She said again.

"Kaoru, are you busy?" Kyoya asked. Kaoru glanced in Mitsukai's direction.

"Go ahead." She said. Kaoru smiled and went to Kyoya's table to talk to him.

Hikaru took Kaoru's place on the couch. "Hello, Mitsukai." He said in a friendly tone.

"Hi. Did you need something?" She said, continuing to do math problems without a glance at Hikaru. She felt him lean over to glance at her paper.

"Schoolwork. You can be such a _teacher's pet_ sometimes, Mitsukai." Hikaru said in a teasing tone. Mitsukai stiffened.

"I mean, I know we don't all have _super-freaky_ memory skills like you but you should stop rubbing it in." His voice was still good-humored, but not as much. "And that amazingscore you got on the test? Some kids try hard to get top of the class, you should really give them a chance."

"I-I'm just living up to my full potential, Hikaru. I'm not going to stop trying just because you want me to." She fought back, determined to make this different from her old school. This wouldn't happen again.

"Do you think you're better than the rest of us?"

Mitsukai looked up. "A-are you t-trying to pick a fight?"

"You're horrible at fighting back, too, with that _pathetic_ stutter. You're much too shy."

Mitsukai blinked back tears.

"So you think you're better than the rest of us, when you're _not normal_ and you're _socially-awkward._ Yep, Kaoru will definitely stick with you!"

There was the loud rumbling of thunder and Mitsukai cringed back.

"Scared of storms?" Hikaru taunted. "You can be so _weak_."

"Stop that!" Mitsukai squeaked.

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth!" Hikaru sounded hurt.

Mitsukai stood and strode out the door, tears leaking from her eyes. She went outside, which proved to be a big mistake. There was a crash of thunder and bolt of lighting, rain poured down from the sky, and Mitsukai crumpled down against the wall, burying her head into her knees and choking out a sob. She thought things would be different at Ouran. Apparently, with Hikaru around at least, it wasn't.

_Teacher's pet, super-freaky, pathetic, not normal, socially-awkward, weak. _All of those names Hikaru had just called her she'd heard before she moved here. She thought it would stop. Another sob escaped the back of her throat. She felt someone lay their hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up to meet a pair of bronze eyes. She instantly let her guard up. _Hikaru or Kaoru?_

"Mitsukai," He said. _Kaoru. _"What happened? What did Hikaru say to you?"

She opened her mouth to reply, and another roll of thunder came by. She cringed.

_She's scared of storms, just like Haruhi. _Kaoru realized. He sat next to her and rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to explain.

"I was doing homework and he started tormenting me about how I was a teacher's pet, then followed up with how I was too shy and socially-awkward." Mitsukai explained. "People have made fun of me for my memory and how shy I am since I started going to school, I always brushed it off. I thought I could get away from it here." Tears started to pool in her eyes once more.

Suddenly Mitsukai was enveloped in a hug. "I'm so sorry. Hikaru's an idiot, don't let him get to you. I think you're amazing." Kaoru said. Mitsukai pressed her face into his chest as silent tears streamed down her face. Kaoru wrapped one arm around her waist rubbed her back soothingly with the other as she let out her pent-up emotion from so many years of torment._ Hikaru, you're not getting away with this one easily. _He thought.

Kaoru stayed with Mitsukai for fifteen minutes while she cried. "Come on," He said as her sobs turned into small hiccups. "We're both going to catch a cold if we stay out here." He helped her up and brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "will you be okay?"

She smiled weakly up at him. "I'll be fine." she said.

He looked at her in concern for a few more seconds then released his grip on her waist. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

* * *

As Hikaru rode home in the family limo, he wondered idly where Kaoru had been instead of at the club today. _Probably with Mitsukai._

Hikaru strolled through the front door and found himself in front of Kaoru. He was sitting on one of the plush sofas, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded. A stern look was plastered on his face. "Hello, Hikaru." He said slowly and all too calmly.

"H-hi." Hikaru replied. He felt like a little kid about to get a scolding.

"I talked to Mitsukai earlier today." Kaoru continued. "She was upset."

"Oh?"

"She was upset about something you said."

"What did I say?"

"It would be easier to ask what you _didn't _say."

Hikaru gulped. "Yeah, I said a few things, but I wasn't being serious. All in good fun."

"That's not how she saw it." Kaoru was still speaking in an unusually calm manner. "To her, it brought back memories. Memories she wanted to forget."

Was Kaoru saying Mitsukai was bullied previously? Hikaru was just making sure she stayed away from Kaoru. That was all.

"Hikaru," Kaoru continued still, "I think you should apologize to Mitsukai."

"Why? It's not my fault if she took those little jokes the wrong way."

"Calling her things like teacher's pet, super-freaky, pathetic, not normal, socially-awkward, and weak is more than a little joke Hikaru."

"It's none of your business!" Hikaru snapped.

"It becomes my business when I find the girl I love crying in the rain!"

"Oh, so you're in love with her now? You're so blinded by your hormones, you don't love her, it's a _crush._ There's nothing special between you two, and there's nothing special about her!"

"Hikaru, you're being a _child._ Come talk to me when you decide to grow up." Kaoru turned and began walking upstairs.

"I'm not speaking to you until you realize how wrong you are!" Hikaru countered. Kaoru didn't even give a sign he had heard his brother. _Kaoru... Where did you go?_

* * *

Two days later, Kaoru walked into class and scanned the room, relieved to find Mitsukai at her seat in the back. He dropped his books on his desk and went to talk to her. "Where were you yesterday? I was worried, and you didn't answer your phone..."

She raised an eyebrow "So you were the anonymous number I got a call from yesterday. How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I asked Kyoya. He knows stuff like that."

"That's... creepy." Mitsukai decided. "Anyway, I stayed home because..."

"Because?"

Mitsukai looked down. "I was scared."

"Of Hikaru?"

Mitsukai shook her head. "Not just him. If one person thinks that of me, there are probably a lot more that do, too."

"So you stayed home? What good will that do?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head then looked up at Kaoru. "I just needed time to think." Kaoru nodded in understanding. She looked over to the doorway, where Kaoru was glaring. It was Hikaru. "You're fighting again, aren't you?" She asked. Kaoru nodded.

"I told him he should apologize for what he said to you, but he refuses."

Mitsukai shook her head. "It's fine, he doesn't have to. I don't want you two fighting because of me."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. He's mad because he doesn't have my attention all the time anymore."

Just then, sensei ordered everyone to their seats. Kaoru glanced at Mitsukai apologetically and hurried to his desk.

* * *

"Mitsukai!"

Mitsukai turned when she heard Kaoru call her name after school. "Yeah?"

"You coming to the host club?"

"Kaoru, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on, Hikaru wont bite." Kaoru assured with a smirk. Mitsukai smiled and followed Kaoru to music room 3.

The twins didn't have very many customers, due to them hosting separately. Kaoru had a few come and go, but Mitsukai was the only one that was there the whole time.

"Kaoru," Mitsukai started right before the club closed. "I wanted to say thanks for being there for me yesterday. I wanted to tell you this morning, but-"

"Mitsukai," Kaoru interrupted, "I'll always be here for you when you need me."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Good, because I need you."

Kaoru stole a glance at his twin. His eyes were blazing with fury. Mitsukai glanced at Hotaru, who gave her a quick thumbs-up.

* * *

A month and a half had passed since Kaoru and Mitsukai started dating, and Mitsukai was slowly but surely coming out of her shell. She spoke up more often, her voice wasn't so soft, she was less timid. All of this was from the help of Kaoru, who had started encouraging her to be more open. They rarely left each other's side at school anymore, and they'd text all evening every night.

Right now, Kaoru was leading Mitsukai through a park and onto a trail. It was warm out, so Mitsukai had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a lime green tank-top, white short shorts, and white sandals. Kaoru had jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. They walked a little ways until Kaoru, still holding Mitsukai's hand, made an abrupt left turn.

"Kaoru, the trail doesn't go through here." Mitsukai said.

"Don't worry, I come here all the time."

They emerged into a clearing with lush green grass, the trees overhead filtering green sunlight through to the ground. A circle of trees lined the clearing, camouflaging it. You wouldn't notice it if you hadn't been looking for it. "This is amazing." Mitsukai whispered.

Kaoru smiled and spread the blanket they brought with them out. Mitsukai sat on it and tilted her face up, letting the warm sunlight spread through her. She fell back so she was laying down and basked in the warmth, closing her eyes.

"Mitsukai," Kaoru said after a few minutes. She looked sideways and Kaoru was on his side, staring at her. "You look beautiful." He finished, an adoring smile spreading across his face. He brushed a stray lock of hair out her face, his fingers lingering on the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly and lovingly, a kiss that Mitsukai gladly returned.


End file.
